


One Night In Wakanda

by whatiwriteinshadows



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatiwriteinshadows/pseuds/whatiwriteinshadows
Summary: Not the first time Steve came home to Bucky and not the last.





	One Night In Wakanda

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I cooked up because life isn't all war, all of the time.

After the debrief, Steve, Sam and Nat parted ways in their usual fashion. They became friends long before they were fugitives so Steve knew Sam was probably headed back to Washington and Nat was headed back to New York before she went off to wherever she went between missions - it was just safer not to talk details. 

Traveling seemed like a good idea at the time and even bone tired Steve didn’t want to hang around New York. The only problem was… it turns out that over a month in the field and eight hours of stealth flight have a way of leaving a guy more than a little worse for wear – Even if that guy is a super soldier.

As the destination approached Steve relaxed a little. There were no visitors expected in T' Challa's kingdom the night that Steve’s jet was picked up on their scanners but the time for pre-organised landing requests and official welcomes was long behind them. The king of Wakanda and the man out of time had come to know each other quite well over this last year and by now, their once tentative bond had grown into a friendship. Steve was welcome in Wakanda whenever he wished and tonight, the soldier had business more pressing than the attentions of the king.

After securing a flight path and landing the jet, it was either late night or early morning by the time Steve was once again making his way across the grassy planes to Bucky’s hut. As he made his way through the warm night air, the first or last vestiges of daylight clung to the horizon in a ribbon of burnt orange – night or day, the Wakandan countryside was a truly beautiful place. 

As he moved through the darkness, vague shapes began to stand out from the shadows and something about the familiar silhouette of the building ahead made Steve pick up the pace. It was almost too dark to see properly out here and maybe if he hadn’t done this walk so many times he might not have found it at all – It was hardly surprising Bucky liked it here so much.

It seemed a little darker now than it had been when he landed so Steve figured it was more late night than early morning. Bucky would be in bed he thought and the idea of waking him up didn’t appeal. Sleep wasn’t something Bucky came by easily nowadays so, thankful for the mild weather, Steve took a seat on the ground out front and watched the sun finally set. 

Steve was tired, tired in the way he only ever let himself feel when he wasn’t in the field. He wanted nothing more than to lay down his head somewhere soft and warm with the man he loved but he tried not to think about it too much. Bucky was close by and for now that would have to suffice. Bucky needed to rest undisturbed so Steve would just settle for keeping watch outside. 

At some point the sun set and Steve let his weight press a little more into the wall behind him. Eyelids grew heavy and sleep crept over the weary soldier like the mist drawing in over the Jabari Mountains. 

* * * 

The door opened.

“Steve?”

Steve’s chest rose and fell with no response.

“Steve? Jesus!”

The sound of casual blasphemy and a firm shove on the shoulder made Steve bolt upright and he opened his eyes to find Bucky looking down at him, knife in hand, wearing nothing but his boxers. 

He looked pissed.

“Buck…” Steve mumbled, barely awake.

“Steven Grant Rogers what the _hell_ are you doing falling asleep outside my house?” Bucky asked, casually stabbing the blade into the wall.

“You know what?” Bucky continued, pressing a palm into the door frame, “I don’t even care. Just get your half frozen ass in here would ya?”

The temperature had dropped drastically since Steve arrived and even though the serum in his veins took care of the worst part, he still took a second to shake off the chill.

As his eyes finally focused, Steve couldn’t help the way his heart filled at the sight of Bucky. Ridiculous sass, mussed hair, shaggy beard and all – Steve loved that man so fucking much there was nothing at all that could possibly…

“Quit looking at me like a dope and get in here.”

And with that Bucky was yanking Steve up one-handed and practically dragging him inside. 

As Bucky locked up, Steve shucked off his jacket and shoes. In typical Wakandan fashion, even Bucky’s simple hut was a lot more high-tech on the inside than it seemed from outside. Security was not an issue. 

“Hi.” Steve said, breaking the silence as Bucky punched in the alarm code and placed his palm against the bio-metric scanner.

“Hi?” Bucky replied, and Steve could already feel the brunette's response building, “Its 2am Steve and after no contact whatsoever for five weeks your sitting outside like a stalker instead of coming in here like a man and…”

“And what?” Steve asked his tone disarmingly calm as he made his way over towards where Bucky stood

“Steve?” Bucky backed off out of Steve’s reach but he couldn’t help the way his lip curled at his unexpected playfulness and when the super soldier sauntered over to slip his hands around Bucky’s waist maybe Bucky just let him do it. 

“Stop it.” Bucky said, but his tone betrayed him.

“hmmmm.” Steve hummed, placing a soft kiss on Bucky’s neck and letting it linger.

“I’m serious,” Bucky said, pulling back, not quite enough to break Steve’s hold, but just enough to look him dead in the eye. 

Steve, bold and calm, was looking right back.

After a moment, Bucky’s body language softened and he let himself lean in to Steve’s touch. 

“Why didn’t you come inside?” He said, sounding genuinely concerned.

“I didn’t want to wake you.” Steve said.

It was the truth but somehow, with Bucky right here in front of him, it didn’t seem to make as much sense as it had a few hours ago, in fact, it didn’t make any sense at all.

“Steve,” Bucky gently shifted a stray hair from Steve's face as he spoke, “You can always, wake me up. Okay?”

There was an unexpected seriousness in Bucky’s tone and it was abundantly clear that they were both talking about more than the prospect of losing a little shuteye.

“Okay.” Steve replied, pressing another kiss to Bucky’s lips.

Bucky responded in kind, deepening the kiss and threading his hand through the back of Steve’s hair.

“I see you’ve kept the beard.” Bucky said, drawing his palm to cup Steve’s cheek. 

“I like it” Steve said, loving the way Bucky’s thumb brushed against his jaw.

“I like it too.” 

Being together again, feeling each other so close put both men at ease and they both smiled.

“What you lookin at me like that for ya punk?” Bucky jibed.

The familiar banter felt good and Steve laughed a little when he replied 

“Cos I love you, ya jerk”.

Bucky shoved Steve playfully before kissing him again and something familiar about the action reminded Steve that through Bucky’s eyes he wasn’t just an experiment, sometimes he was just some crazy punk from Brooklyn too dumb to run away from a fight - he was Bucky’s punk.

“I love you too don’t I?” Bucky said pulling Steve in and resting his head against the blond’s shoulder.

Bucky inhaled and exhaled deeply in an audible wave of relief. “I’m so glad your home.” he said, voice half muffled by Steve’s shoulder.

“I’m always coming home Buck.” 

Bucky knew that wasn’t Steve’s promise to keep but damn, it felt good to hear it. 

After Steve had taken a quick shower, he and Bucky were soon tucked up in bed.

Steve felt Bucky snuggle in close to his back pulling him in while the brunette's hand rubbed soothing circles across his chest. Their was a lingering tension pent up in Steve tonight and Bucky could just feel it in him, something was keeping Steve on edge.

“Steve?” Bucky said, his voice barely a whisper, “Its okay.” He continued, pressing a kiss into the back of Steve’s head and breathing him in.

“You can go to sleep, alright?”

Bucky didn’t get a verbal response but after being curled up together a little while longer, he felt the tightness in Steve’s muscles begin loosen and his breathing slowed.

“I got you, pal.” Bucky said, finally feeling Steve’s breath grow deep and even. 

“I got you”.


End file.
